


Role play

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dreams and Nightmares, Early Work, Genderswap, M/M, Roleplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Aerandir!” udì una voce femminile, pacata, ma non si voltò subito perché quel nome aveva aggiunto un tassello alla sua comprensione di quanto stesse accadendo.Non era solo finito nel mondo de Il Signore degli Anelli.Era il suo role play.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Role play

** _ \- Role Play -  _ **

Nino aprì gli occhi, guardandosi intorno.

C’era _decisamente _qualcosa che non andava.

Ricordava perfettamente di essere andato a dormire nel suo letto, a Tokyo, dopo un’estenuante giornata di lavoro.

Ricordava di aver preso subito sonno, tanta era la stanchezza.

E allora come ci si era ritrovato lì?

Si alzò lentamente da un letto che non era il suo, guardandosi intorno.

Si trovava in una stanza dalle pareti chiare, arredata in modo scarno. Si avvicinò ad una finestra decorata con complicati intarsi di legno, e quando guardò fuori gli si mozzò il fiato.

Conosceva quel luogo, per quanto non riuscisse a credere di trovarsi realmente lì.

Il promontorio su cui sorgeva la piccola città, i ponti che collegavano l’altura con la montagna vicina, il corso d’acqua che scorreva in profondità, troppo lontano perché se ne riuscisse a percepire il suono...

Si trovava a Granburrone, ne era sicuro.

Rimase immobile per qualche secondo in contemplazione del vuoto, prima di passarsi più volte una mano sugli occhi.

Com’era possibile?

Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a concepire in che modo potesse essersi ritrovato lì.

Non sapeva cosa fare, ma decise che rimanere fermo in quella stanza non gli sarebbe servito a nulla.

Uscì fuori, dirigendosi verso il cortile in pietra che rappresentava il centro di Granburrone; vide parecchi elfi voltarsi verso di lui, alcuni lo salutarono persino, gesto che ricondusse alla pura cortesia, e lui ricambiò a stento, ancora sconvolto per quella situazione allucinante.

Fu a quel punto che si sentì chiamare.

“Aerandir!” udì una voce femminile, pacata, ma non si voltò subito perché quel nome aveva aggiunto un tassello alla sua comprensione di quanto stesse accadendo.

Non era solo finito nel mondo de Il Signore degli Anelli.

_Era il suo role play_.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato di capire almeno il collegamento per cui si trovava lì, in quel momento, ma non riusciva a trovare nulla di positivo.

Era troppo strano, troppo folle per essere vero.

Si voltò in direzione della voce, per trovarsi di fronte ad Arwen.

La cosa avrebbe dovuto sconvolgerlo, si disse, ma in fondo a quel punto che cosa poteva mai accadere che lo stupisse più del ritrovarsi a Granburrone, in un mondo inventato, nelle vesti del suo role play per il gioco di ruolo de il Signore degli Anelli?

Sospirò pesantemente, e poi rivolse un sorriso all’elfo che gli si avvicinava, notando solo in quel momento la sua aria stupita.

“Aerandir... che cosa ti è successo?” chiese quella, con le sopracciglia aggrottate ed un’espressione preoccupata.

Nino chinò il capo, confuso. Gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto capire che cosa gli fosse successo!

“A-Arwen... non lo so. Che cosa mi è successo?” domandò, perplesso.

L’elfo continuò a fissarlo, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste.

“Perché sei diventato una donna?” gli chiese alla fine, con un filo di voce nell’esprimere quel fatto troppo strano persino per lei.

Nino sarebbe sbiancato, se la pelle degli elfi – come la sua del resto - non fosse stata già fin troppo pallida.

Senza più alcun rispetto per i convenevoli, si voltò senza rispondere ad Arwen, cominciando a correre in direzione del palazzo, e non appena vi fu arrivato si mise in cerca di uno specchio.

Quando ne trovò uno prese a fissare la figura ivi riflessa, un po’ affascinato e un po’ disgustato. Sicuramente sempre più confuso.

Davanti a lui vi era un elfo con i capelli lunghi, lisci e corvini; a fissarlo c’erano due occhi grigio chiaro, sottili, e indosso a lui una casacca di cuoio verde, corredata da un paio di pantaloni di tonalità leggermente più scura.

Era il suo role play, in effetti.

Ma era innegabile che, come gli aveva detto Arwen, quelle fossero fattezze decisamente femminili.

Erano femminili i lineamenti del volto, erano femminili le mani... era femminile il fisico, che Nino prese a toccare con aria incredula.

“Perché diavolo interpreto il mio role play _al femminile_?!” non poté trattenersi dal gridare, come se il fatto di essere improvvisamente diventato un elfo femmina non facesse altro che aggiungere insulto al danno.

Vide un gruppo di elfi dirigersi verso di lui, e si stava preparando a spiegare la sua presenza lì, cominciando a pensare ad una scusa che potesse giustificare il suo improvviso essere diventato una donna, sebbene nemmeno lui riuscisse a pensare a nessuna buona ragione che spiegasse tutto quello.

...fu a quel punto che si svegliò.

Lanciò un grido, facendo sì che Ohno, disteso accanto a lui, si mettesse a sedere di scatto, con espressione terrorizzata.

“Nino-chan, che cosa diamine è successo?” gli chiese, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e il tono strascicato per effetto del sonno.

Nino non gli diede retta; si guardò intorno, verificando di essere a casa sua a Tokyo, poi si passò le mani sul viso e sul torace, come per accertarsi di essere ancora un uomo.

“Oh-chan! Ho sognato di essere a Granburrone! Ho visto gli elfi, e Arwen. Ero il mio role play, Aerandir, solo che... ero una donna, Oh-chan!” gli disse confusamente e con tono lamentoso. Vide il più grande continuare a fissarlo, e una volta calmatosi aggiunse: “Non hai capito una sola parola, vero?” chiese, rassegnato.

L’altro scosse la testa.

“Nemmeno una. Però ho capito che passi decisamente troppo tempo davanti a quel maledetto compter, Kazunari. Direi che hai bisogno di staccare un po’.” mormorò, per poi rimettersi sotto le coperte e dargli una pacca affettuosa sul braccio, prima di tornare a dormire.

Non era la prima volta che Ohno gli faceva un discorso del genere, e lui aveva sempre ribattuto che erano tutte sciocchezze.

Eppure, ripensando all’immagine riflessa in quello specchio, Nino non ebbe il cuore di dargli torto per l’ennesima volta.

Si sarebbe preso una pausa da quel mondo virtuale; dopo quel sogno, ne aveva avuto decisamente abbastanza.

Almeno, per qualche settimana.


End file.
